digimon_adventurefandomcom-20200222-history
Butter-Fly
Butter-Fly is a Japanese song sang by the late Kōji Wada. It is most widely known as the opening song for the original Japanese version of the Digimon Adventure show. It was used for Future. English Lyrics ::I'll become a happy butterfly, and ride on the glittering wind ::I'll come to see you soon ::It's best to forget the unnecessary things ::There's no more time to be fooling around ::What do you mean, wow wow wow wow wow? I wonder if we'll reach the skies ::But, wow wow wow wow wow I don't even know what my plans are for tomorrow ::After an endless dream, in this world of nothingness ::It seems as if our beloved dreams will lose ::Even with these unreliable wings, covered in images that tend to stay ::I'm sure we can fly, on my love ::I'll become a merry butterfly, and ride on the earnest wind ::I'll come to see you where ever you are ::Ambiguous words are surprisingly handy ::I'll shout it out, while listening to a hit song ::What do you mean, wow wow wow wow wow? I wonder if it'll echo through this town ::But, wow wow wow wow wow There's no use anticipating ::After an endless dream, in this miserable world ::That's right, maybe not using common sense isn't so bad after all ::Even with these awkward wings, dyed with images that seem to stay ::I'm sure we can fly, on my love ::After an endless dream, in this world of nothingness ::It seems as if our beloved dreams will lose ::Even with these unreliable wings, covered in images that tend to stay ::I'm sure we can fly, oh yeah ::After an endless dream, in this miserable world ::That's right, maybe not using common sense isn't so bad after all ::Even with these awkward wings, dyed with images that seem to stay ::I'm sure we can fly, on my love Japanese Lyrics ::ゴキゲンな蝶になって　きらめく風に乗って ::今すぐ　キミに会いに行こう ::余計な事なんて　忘れた方がマシさ ::これ以上　シャレてる時間はない ::何が　WOW WOW　この空に届くのだろう ::だけど　WOW WOW　明日の嵐閧烽墲ｩらない ::無限大な夢のあとの　何もない世の中じゃ ::そうさ愛しい　想いも負けそうになるけど ::Stayしがちなイメージだらけの　頼りない翼でも ::きっと飛べるさ　On my love ::ウカレタ蝶になって　一途な風に乗って ::どこまでも　キミに会いに行こう ::曖昧な言葉って　意外に便利だって ::叫んでる　ヒットャ塔O聴きながら ::何が　WOW WOW　この街に響くのだろう ::だけど　WOW WOW　期待してても仕方ない ::無限大な夢のあとの　やるせない世の中じゃ ::そうさ常識　はずれも悪くはないかな ::Stayしそうなイメージを染めた　ぎこちない翼でも ::きっと飛べるさ　On my love ::無限大な夢のあとの　何もない世の中じゃ ::そうさ愛しい　想いも負けそうになるけど ::Stayしがちなイメージだらけの　頼りない翼でも ::きっと飛べるさ　Oh yeah ::無限大な夢のあとの　やるせない世の中じゃ ::そうさ常識　はずれも悪くはないかな ::Stayしそうなイメージを染めた　ぎこちない翼でも ::きっと飛べるさ　On my love Romanized Lyrics ::Gokigen na chou ni natte kirameku kaze ni notte ::Ima sugu kimi ni ai ni yukou ::Yokei na koto nante wasureta hou ga mashi sa ::Kore ijou shareteru jikan wa nai ::Nani ga wow wow wow wow wow kono sora ni todoku no darou ::Dakedo wow wow wow wow wow ashita no yotei mo wakaranai ::Mugendai na yume no ato no nanimo nai yo no naka ja ::Sou sa itoshii omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo ::Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no tayorinai tsubasa demo ::Kitto toberu sa on my love ::Ukareta chou ni natte ichizu na kaze ni notte ::Doko mademo kimi ni ai ni yukou ::Aimai na kotoba tte igai ni benri datte ::Sakenderu hitto songu kikinagara ::Nani ga wow wow wow wow wow kono machi ni hibiku no darou ::Dakedo wow wow wow wow wow kitai shitetemo shikata nai ::Mugendai na yume no ato no yarusenai yo no naka ja ::Sou sa joushiki hazure mo waruku wa nai ka na ::Stay shisou na imeeji wo someta gikochinai tsubasa demo ::Kitto toberu sa on my love ::Mugendai no yume no ato no nanimo nai yo no naka ja ::Sou sa itoshii omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo ::Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no tayorinai tsubasa demo ::Kitto toberu sa oh yeah ::Mugendai na yume no ato no yarusenai yo no naka ja ::Sou sa joushiki hazure mo waruku wa nai ka na ::Stay shisou na imeeji wo someta gikochinai tsubasa demo ::Kitto toberu sa on my love Trivia *Although the opening song in the first two tri. movies were overdubbed by Digimon Are Back (Again!), it was used as an insert song from Confession and Loss. Category:Songs